


You Still Got Me

by HoodEx



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Dick is a Good Older Brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodEx/pseuds/HoodEx
Summary: Jason gets himself into trouble and is captured by Black Mask's lackeys. Dick takes issue with that.“Is that the cavalry I hear?” Jason says with all the dramatics of an actor reciting a Shakespeare play for an adoring audience.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 237





	You Still Got Me

Dick’s lungs are burning, his eyes are watering, and he’s tired as _shit_ , but he keeps on running. 

He’s coming in hot towards the speedboat that’s got Robin tied up in the back of it. Dick _knows_ that whoever is in the captain’s seat can hear his feet pounding like thunder against the dock. He pushes himself harder when the driver frantically shouts at the only other man on the boat to start the motors. 

Oh, _no_ , that won’t be happening. Not on Dick’s watch. Not when these guys are about to cart his brother off to god knows where on Black Mask’s dime. 

There’s a wingding in his hand faster than most people can blink. The weight of it is familiar, and even though trying to aim while running is dicey, the wingding hits its mark when he throws it at the hand of the man who’s in charge of turning on the outboard motors.

“Ow! Shit!” 

The interference gives his legs just enough time to eat up the rest of the distance between him and the boat. He goes airborne for all but a second before he drops down into the boat with a flying kick that sends the wounded man reeling into the water with a shriek. 

“Is that the cavalry I hear?” Jason says with all the dramatics of an actor reciting a Shakespeare play for an adoring audience. 

Dick ignores him and pulls out his escrima sticks when the driver jumps towards him with a punch that’s way off target. The lack of finesse is most likely caused by the alcohol Dick can smell on the man’s Sex Pistol’s shirt. It’s a sloppy mistake—one Dick gladly takes advantage of. 

The splash the man makes as he hits the water is big enough to spray seawater against Dick’s thighs. The water rolls right off thanks to his waterproof suit

The two lackeys make a helluva lot of noise as they swim their way to one of the ladders attached to the dock. Dick keeps an ear out for them to make sure they aren’t going to come back while he hurries over to where Jason is tied down to a chair. 

“Hold still while I get your blindfold off,” Dick says. Jason immediately stiffens and doesn’t make a sound as Dick takes off the cloth covering Jason’s mask. 

Dick thinks Jason’s eyes are probably adjusting to the lights surrounding the dock because it takes him a moment or two before he blurts out an incredulous, “Nightwing?” 

“Hey, kid. You ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

Jason stares like he can’t believe Dick is actually in front of him. Dick lets him gather his thoughts while he works on freeing Jason from his bonds. He starts with Jason’s ankles, and while he’s working, he can’t help but notice that Jason’s shaking a little. Dick has no idea whether it’s from adrenaline or because he’s scared, but he imagines it’s probably a mixture of both. 

“How in the _hell_ did you find me?” Jason finally asks.

“B called me earlier and told me he’d be out of town this week. I thought it would be fun if I dropped by to patrol with you.” The bonds finally break and Dick moves on to the ones around Jason’s wrists. “But then A told me he hadn’t seen you since dinner. Said you might have gone off to follow a lead by yourself. So, _naturally,_ I tracked you down.”

“Naturally,” Jason agrees with a tilt of his head. The sudden sound of water splashing on the dock followed by cursing and hurried footsteps has Dick pause for a split second before Jason says, “Those two idiots are getting away. You gonna go after them?”

“Don’t need to,” Dick says and resumes what he’s doing. “I figured out where their base is when I was looking for you. ‘Sides, this is more important.”

The last bond finally breaks in half. Jason slowly rises to his feet and makes little hissing noises when he flexes his muscles to work the stiffness out of them. Dick discreetly looks him over and is relieved that Jason seems to be fine other than the way his hands are still shaking. 

Dick frowns and throws his arm around Jason’s shoulders, pulling Jason into his side. 

“You okay?” 

Jason reflexively moves his arm around Dick’s waist. His touch is soft and hesitant like touching people isn’t something he’s used to doing. 

“I—yeah. I’m not hurt or nothin’.” 

Dick hears the slight waver in Jason’s voice and thinks about the fact that with Bruce out of town, Jason had no idea if anyone was going to swoop in and save him. 

Dick remembers a time when he’d done the same thing as Jason and had snuck out of the house to follow a lead. Bruce and Alfred had been none the wiser about his whereabouts. They thought he was doing his homework up in his bedroom. Little did they know that he was actually being tied up and drowned in the harbor. 

It wasn’t until after Dick had panicked and thought he was going to die that he’d been saved by Clark of all people. He was lucky as hell that Clark had been in the area and had heard the smugglers talking about offing him. Dick probably would’ve died otherwise. 

Some of the feelings from that night leak back into Dick’s chest and with it comes the memory of the false bravado he’d tried to pass off to get Clark to stop worrying about him. 

Dick looks at Jason knowingly and gives the kid a comforting squeeze.

Jason can be prickly when it comes to expressing emotions that aren’t carefully wrapped in snark, so Dick’s a little surprised when he hears Jason let out a shaky breath and give a small squeeze back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lil something I wrote on Tumblr the other week. It's always a fun time writing Dick and Robin!Jason. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
